remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus (Armada)
Exodus (エクソダス Ekusodasu) is the spaceship which carried the Mini-Cons from Cybertron to Earth, though Earth was not her intended destination. Presumably, she intended to land somewhere, but doesn't seem to have ever actually done so in any reality. Fiction Cartoon continuity ''Armada'' cartoon One million years ago, the Autobots and Decepticons called a truce, deciding that usage of the Mini-Cons had escalated their civil war to a new, unacceptable extreme. In this truce, it was agreed that a warp-capable transport vessel would be constructed so it could take the Mini-Cons as far away from Cybertron as possible, so that they would never be used as tools of war again. It is unknown if the Mini-Cons were forced to leave or left willingly. Despite the truce, on the launch of the newly christened Exodus, the Decepticons staged a surprise attack consisting of a large fleet led by their flagship, the Doomsday, in the hopes of capturing all the Mini-Cons in one fell swoop. However, the Autobot fleet swung into action, with the flagship Hyperion herself blocking the path of the Doomsday, while Autobot fighters (two of which were piloted by Hot Shot and Red Alert) provided a fighter screen for the escaping Exodus. Under intense Decepticon fire, the Exodus managed to enter the warp gate and escape Cybertron's system. However, severe damage had been done to the Exodus's engines and navigational systems, sending her adrift for an unknown period of time until she collided with a moon orbiting a small blue planet. The craft broke in half, with the cargo bay and engineering hull resting on the moon, while the primary hull continued hurtling towards the surface. At the last moment, her emergency systems kicked in, firing Mini-Con panel-escape pods in many directions before the Exodus slammed into the ground, where she remained undisturbed until 2010. When the Decepticons learned of the Mini-Cons' location, they traveled to the Moon and used the wreckage of the Exodus as their Lunar Base. Much later, what remained of the Exodus was destroyed when the Hydra Cannon burst out from underneath it. Linkage When the Exodus crashed on the Moon, the Super Stunt Team grabbed all the Mini-Con panels they could and took an escape pod to Earth. Dreamwave Armada comic The Exodus was discovered by the Air Defense Team in the Garbage Disposal District, a bit banged up but otherwise functional. After rescuing the Mini-Cons trapped in the Decepticons' base, they boarded the ship and left Cybertron. Unfortunately, the ship was in worse shape than the Air Defense Team thought, and one of its engines exploded shortly after takeoff. As nobody on board was capable of repairing the damage, the Exodus was reduced to floating aimlessly through space until it crashed into Earth's moon and broke in two. One half of the ship was left on the Moon, while the other fell to the planet below. The Mini-Cons on the Moon subsequently used the remains of the ship and its cargo to construct the Mini-Con Moonbase. Panini Armada comic The Mini-Cons used the Exodus to escape from Cybertron four (or one) million years in the past, but "fate intervened" and one of the ship's engines exploded, causing it to crash into Earth's moon. Most of the ship and its crew continued down to the planet's surface, breaking into pieces that scattered everywhere. One of these pieces was excavated by humans in Las Vegas in 1959. Another one crashed near present-day Lincoln, Nebraska and laid undisturbed until 2003, when Rad White discovered it and accidentally reactivated the Mini-Cons on board. This piece of the Exodus also contained its locator log, which was later destroyed during an attempt to recover it. Part of the ship was left on the moon after the crash, and the Mini-Cons there lay dormant until a probe was sent from Earth to reactivate them. The Destruction Mini-Con Team would subsequently use the wreckage on the moon as their hideout. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Exodus makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. Games ''Transformers'' Playstation 2 game The Exodus rocketed away from Cybertron one million years ago, but her engines were damaged by laser-fire. Presumably, it was the Decepticons shooting at them. She entered a warp gate which ultimately led to Earth. The Exodus seemingly broke up upon atmospheric entry, but the Mini-Con storage panels contained in her hold survived and scattered across the globe. Notes * The Exodus is not named in any of the official English-language fictions, and it is currently unknown if it was ever named in the Japanese dub of the cartoon. It was, however, named in Japanese source materials and in "Linkage" and in English in Transformers: Universe. Category:Transformer starships